It Felt Like A Kiss
by oliviamills
Summary: She's bringing everybody their happy endings including her own, or so she thought. Rated M for language and future scenes!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**A/N: I have a _very _twisted imagination and I kind of went with it this time. I'm full of surprises. ;)**

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath as she prepared for the next blow. Screaming out in pain even though she knew nobody could hear her. She didn't understand why but every blow felt like a kiss. It meant she was feeling something. Was it love? Was it pain? She couldn't tell. She was so happy with him in the beginning but everything changed. She couldn't wrap her head around how this fairy tale turned into a nightmare. It couldn't happen to her, she was the savior. She was protecting everybody else but she couldn't protect herself. She was bringing people their happy endings and she thought that she had hers too.<p>

She felt the ring he wore on his hand collide with her cheek bone. Then another, then another and another. She felt blood trickle down her face. He grabbed her chin, "You're a worthless piece of shit, Swan. I can't believe after everything I have done for you, this is how you treat me. I'm the only one who truly loves you. Your parents may say they love you but they don't really mean it. They have Neal to look after, they threw you away like trash and they turned their back on you just like everyone else has. Your parents, Ruby, Belle, Gold, Regina and even your son thinks you're worthless. What makes you think you're so special, huh? You're the so-called "Savior"?..."

She zoned out, she couldn't listen to the degradation anymore. She wanted to use magic against him but she couldn't feel it. She did the one thing she knew how to do, she fought like hell. "Are you even list-" He was interrupted as her fist collided with his face. He stumbled backwards, she wanted to run but she felt like her feet were glued to the ground. She turned to run but she was suddenly yanked backward by her hair and she screamed out in pain again. He drug her by her hair to the bedroom and threw her on the mattress. He jumped on top of her, he loved the way she squirmed under him. It turned him on.

She knew what was about to happen. She fought like hell but he was too strong. He turned on the bedside lamp and looked at her. "You're so beautiful." He gave her a sloppy kiss. She wanted to throw up. She loved when he would kiss her gently and passionately, now they're sloppy and hungry. Another thing about his kisses were they _always_ tasted like rum. He put his tongue in her mouth, she bit down as hard as she could. "BLOODY HELL SWAN!" he grabbed her chin hard enough to bruise, "You'll pay for that wench."

He got up and walked out of the room, this was her chance. She went to the closest window and thought 'this probably isn't the best decision considering it's a three story drop' She heard shuffling from the other side of the door, 'Now or never,' She jumped and didn't have the smoothest landing. "SWAN" She heard him shout from the window. She got up and ran as fast as she could.

Henry was sitting at the bar finishing his homework, "Hey mom? Can you help me with this problem?"

"Sure, what kind of problem is it?"

"They are science questions and it's actually two questions"

"I can try." She walked over from the sink and looked at the problem and read it silently to herself 'Question 1: The element rubidium exists as the isotopes (85)Rb and (86)Rb, how many protons are in an atpm of the isotope (85)Rb? Question 2: What is the base sequence of the anticodon on the first tRNA molecule that would bind to this mRNA sequence? Refer to chart above' "I don't know Henry, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I'll head to school early tomorrow and get help." They heard a scream.

"Henry stay here!" Regina ran toward the front door. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Regina knew exactly who is was.

"Regina help me, he's going to kill me." Emma hid her face from her.

"I think you're exaggerating Miss Swan" Night had begun to fall but there was still enough visible light.

"Does the blood running down my face and the black eye look like I'm exaggerating Regina?" Emma lifted her head up. Regina saw all the bruises, it was like looking in a mirror. They both heard him shouting, Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Emma collapsed as soon as Regina shut the door. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Henry, I'll be right back. Don't answer the door for anybody!" Before he could even ask what was happening both Emma and Regina engulfed in purple smoke.

Regina had brought them to her vault. She grabbed some lavender oil from the shelf and magicked herself a towel. "This is going to sting at first but I need you to keep still." She poured the lavender oil on the towel and pressed it against the cut on Emma's face, she didn't move. Emma felt so numb and broken, all she could do was cry. She mumbled to herself, Regina couldn't understand what she was saying. Regina isn't this biggest fan of Emma Swan but she didn't hate her. After all, she did give her the best gift anyone could ever ask for.

"Miss Swan?" She didn't respond, she just kept mumbling to herself, "Emma" she said almost whisper like. This seemed to snap her out of her thoughts but only for a moment. Emma quit mumbling for a moment and then she started again. Regina cupped her cheek. "Emma please look at me" Emma couldn't bring herself to look at her. "How did I let it get this bad?" Regina was horrified.

"Emma what do you mean you let it get this bad?" Emma turned to look at her with sad eyes.

"I let him do this to me, I didn't fight back. I tried so hard but I couldn't get him off of me."

"Who did this to you?" Regina was growing furious.

"I... I can't tell you, he said he would come after Henry and you and then he'll come back to kill me." Emma couldn't hold it in anymore, she started crying again.

"Oh Emma." Regina sat next to her and pulled her into her chest and rubbed soft circles on her back. Emma winced at her touch. "I need to see them Emma." Emma tensed up. She couldn't let her see the bruises, not yet but maybe she could help her. Emma hesitated at first but she lifted her shirt over her head and received a gasp from the brunette behind her. Regina placed her hand on her back and Emma got goosebumps. Her hands were so cold but they were so soft.

"Who did this to you?" Regina asked again.

"K.. Killian." Her voice was barely above a whisper

"I will kill that man with my bare hands, no one deserves this." Was Regina speaking from experience? Regina tried to magic away her bruises. They would't go away. She tried again and still no luck. The next words out of her mouth tasted like vinegar, "Emma we need to get you to the hospital."

"No no no."

"Emma you have a giant gash on your back that's infected and I can't heal the bruises. i don't understand, my magic has worked before but why isn't it working now?"

"No magic can help me," Emma pointed to the engagement ring on her finger, "He had it enchanted so that magic couldn't heal. No matter how hard I try I can't get it off"

"That sick motherfucker. Come on let's get you to the hospital." She grabbed Emma's hand and they were both engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke once again.

They entered the emergency room and Regina began shouting for Dr. Whale. He appeared after the first call. "Yes Regina?"

"I need you to examine a patient off the books."

"Regina what did you do?"

"Believe it or not I don't go around harming people for fun anymore"

"Who is the mystery man?"

"Woman and her name is Emma Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you guys think? Please leave reviews, more reviews the faster I update! :)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
